


lost in the pages of self-made cages

by lionheartedgirl



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Forgetting, Gen, The Barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: Audrey will become someone new but everyone else, they will stay the same. There is some comfort in that.





	

It happens as soon as she accepts the barn, as she accepts her role, accepts the changes that will come.

It happens when Audrey makes her peace.

She isn’t happy, she doesn’t want to leave, but she knows she has to.

Twenty-seven years, it won’t be so long. Not for her. And then she can see all the people she loves again. Even if she doesn’t remember them, even if there older and she’s still the same age she has always been. Even if she’s no longer blonde or blue eyed or pale or determined or anything else she ever thought she was.

Audrey will become someone new but everyone else, they will stay the same.

There is some comfort in that.

The whiteness of the caves hurt her eyes as she wanders down long empty hallways and suddenly things start to change.

Little things at first, memories she has grown to know don’t belong to her, from her childhood, they start to fade. She starts to forget what her best friend’s name was. What the girl she shared a room with in her first foster home’s hair color was.

Then, then she realizes the pressure is increasing, the whiteness around her growing, and she thinks, she thinks—

She should be able to remember them. Remember everything in here, before.

Audrey had always thought that was the deal.

But Duke and Nathan start to get mixed up in her head, dark hair and blue eyes and she doesn’t remember where she left her gun.

She remembers a piano, fingers flying across the keys, and she knows they belong to her.

Audrey does not remember learning to play.

She remembers a kiss.

And it’s important.

It’s an important moment that she thinks might have changed everything.

But then it is gone.

All of it is gone and it is just her and white walls and suddenly she can’t remember it ever being anything else.

Audrey thinks she likes the white.

That it’s soothing to the soul.


End file.
